Feelings and Thoughts
by Snowflake Sakurai
Summary: Ace is still trying to get used to his surroundings on the Moby Dick since it hasn't been that long since he joined the crew. But he is slowly getting the hang of things with the help of Marco and Thatch along with some other people. Slowly they start to learn about Ace as they continue to help him.
1. Chapter 1 (04-19 20:15:08)

Hello this is Snowflake and this is my first fanfic so please excuse any grammar mistakes that I might have. I hope that you will like this story.

This will be the normal letter for the story.

 _But if a charcter is thinking about something it will be in this writing._

I decided to rewrite this since it seemed to be lacking action and also because I was a bit unhappy when I reread it but everything should still be the same execpt that there is more action. So thank you for the advice _JarofIdeas._

Summary

Ace is still trying to get used to his surroundings on the Moby Dick since it hasn't been that long since he joined the crew. But he is slowly getting the hang of things with the help of Marco and Thatch along with some other people. Slowly they start to learn about Ace as they continue to help him.

Chapter 1

Ace P.O.V.

I was walking around the Moby Dick as I normally did so I could go get some food considering that it was close to lunch time. I went into the galley and immediately saw Thatch wave me over to where he was sitting which was next to Marco.

"What'cha up to Ace?" asked Thatch curiously seeming to genuinely want to know.

"Nothing much just trying to get used to my surroundings," replied Ace.

Hahaha, well good luck with that this place is never boring is what I'll tell you," said Thatch in a teasing tone.

"Stop trying to scare him Thatch," Marco scolded.

"But Maarrccooo," Thatch whined, giving him a look that clearly told him that he was going to keep this coversation going. "But it's too easy Marco look how tense he looks," Thatch said and indeed when you looked at Ace's shoulders you could see that they were tensed.

"Well you're not helping with you teasing," Marco continued to scold. He then gave Thatch a sharp look that clearly told him to shut up.

"Fine," Thatch groaned out not wanting to make Marco mad since that never ended well for anybody. He pouted and sharply pointed out, "but if he keeps that up he's going to be bullied."

"You guys do realize that I am still here," said Ace reminding them that he was still there and had heard the conversation that they had had just right now.

"Sorry Ace, Thatch just doesn't know when to grow up considering that he is always acting like a five year old," Marco states while rolling his eyes at Thatch.

"I don't act like a five year old," Thatch exclaimed being totally offended by Marco's remark. "And did you seriously just roll your eyes at me," shouted Thatch capturing the attention of people sitting around them.

"Who knows maybe I did or maybe I didn't you'll never know," said Marco in a nonchalant tone with a hit of smugness ignoring the stares that they were getting from the other crew members.

"Umm guys," Ace said to get the attention of Marco and Thatch. "I think I'm just going to go now since I'm done eating," Ace awkwardly said seeming to be uncomfortable with all of the stares.

"Okay bye," Marco said seeming to notice that they had made Ace uncomfortable but also noticing that he was uncomfortable with all of the stares.

"I think that we might have scared him just a little bit Marco," stated Thatch after Ace had left.

"Way to state the obvious Thatch," remarked Marco with a sarcastic tone that he knew would annoy Thatch.

"Shut up pineapple head," stated Thatch in a teasing tone that he knew would anger Marco since he didn't like being called by that nickname.

"What did you just call me Thatch," yelled an annoyed Marco making most of the crew members in the galley stare at Marco.

"I'm going to start running now," stated a terrified Thatch knowing he had pushed Marco too far. "Gaahhh," shrieked Thatch when he was running away from Marco since he knew that something bad was going to happen to him.

"Get back here!" exclaimed an enraged Marco thatbwas chasing after Thatch to toss him into the ocean.

 _"It was quite amusing watching Thatch and Marco fighting playfully because in a sense it gave me some relief. To see that even though they were commanders they were still able to mess around. But it also gave me a sense of homesickness considering that this reminded me of Luffy. SPLASH. Well there goes Thatch. Poor bastard he finally got caught by Marco. I do have to admit that it is pretty funny to see Thatch get thrown overboard," thought Ace._

End Note

This was pretty fun to write and I am willing to write more to it but it might take me some time since I still have to go to school and do homework. But I will try me best since I do like writing and reading. So I do hope that you enjoy this first chapter despite it being so short.

Snowflake out! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Hello this is Snowflake back with another chapter to Feelings and Thoughts. I would like to say that I have rewritten the first chapter of this story since I have been given some advice by JarofIdeas. I would like to thank you JarofIdeas for the wonderful advice that you have given me.

This will be the normal letter for the story.

 _But if a character is thinking about something it will be in this writing._

 _Previously_

 _"It was quite amusing watching Thatch and Marco fighting playfully because in a sense it game me some relief. To see that even though they were commanders they were still able to mess around. But it also gave me a sense of homesickness considering that this reminded me of Luffy. SPLASH. Well there goes Thatch. Poor bastard he finally got caught by Marco. I do have to admit that it is pretty funny to see Thatch get thrown overboard," thought Ace._

 _Chapter 2_

Marco P.O.V.

Thatch was saved by some of the crew members considering that I couldn't swim because I would just sink like a rock since that was the effects of a devil fruit.

 _"Oh great here he comes," thought Marco bitterly still a little angry that Thatch had called him pineapple head._

"Maarrccooo," whined a soaked Thatch. "That was unnecessary, now I have to fix my precious hair back into a pompador and that's going to take forever," groaned a frustrated Thatch since it took a long time to fix his hair.

"Whatever Thatch," said Marco not caring that he had just ruined his brother's hair. "But don't you think that Ace's personality changed a lot considering how he first was when he was with us," asked Marco continuing their topic about talking about Ace.

"Aye, I would have to agree with you there because he was a fire cracker with a burning hatred for something and in the end I wasn't able to figure out who that hatred was directed to," said Thatch.

Flashback

"Leave me alone I don't want to join your stupid crew," said Ace in a venomous tone glaring hatefully at the person's feet who was trying to talk to him.

Immediately when Ace had said this he saw the feet of the person disappear but he wasn't fooled since the ship's railing was right next to him. So the person had probably just jumped onto the railing to sit on it. Ace decided to take a chance and see who was going to try to talk to him this time. He looked up and instantly regretted doing so because sitting right next to him was first division commander Marco the Phoenix in all his glory with a smug smirk on his face because he knew that he had caught Ace off guard.

"What do you want?" blurted out Ace before he could stop himself.

Marco says nothing he just continues to stare at Ace until Ace gets uncomfortable and looks away. But the sensation of being stared at doesn't go away in fact it only gets stronger and more intense. Ace was starting to feel intimidated if he was being honest with himself but his pride would never let him admit that out loud. After a while of Marco staring intensely he felt Marco's gaze linger away so he decided that it was okay to calm down a little bit but he still kept his guard up.

"You seem to be feeling a mix of emotions why? And also why do you keep rejecting our offers to join the crew when we are only trying to help you," questioned Marco wanting an honest answer but knowing that he wasn't going to get an answer since Ace was never in the mood to talk with people considering that he usually ignored those who tried.

This was the last straw for Ace because he just snapped and all of his emotions poured out of him letting Marco see what he was feeling instead of the mask of cockiness that he tend to have on. The emotions came rushing out one by one anger, confusion, wariness, exhaustion, fear, frustration.

"Do you think it's easy accepting help from people who practically kidnapped you. You don't understand what I'm going through so don't act like you do," seethed Ace not wanting to have this conversation. "Why do you want me to join your crew anyway it's not like I'm anybody special," asked Ace with a tired tone with a hint of sadness.

Ace looked like he wanted to cry but then seemed to calm down a little bit so he wouldn't actually start to cry. He then seemed to realize what he had said and quickly looked at the ground knowing that his expression would be covered by his hat. He had shown enough weakness to Marco and wasn't going to show anymore by crying. Marco looked so shocked because he wasn't expecting Ace to answer his questions at all but then schooled his expression into something more appropriate. He was going to take this chance that Ace had given him whether he was aware or not he was going to talk to him since Ace had told him a lot of what he was feeling.

Marco decides to choose his next words carefully because this would probably help Ace's internal struggle. "Of course I can't understand what you're going through if you don't let me understand Ace. And don't say that you aren't special because that isn't true. You were choosen by Pops himself to be one of his sons meaning that he saw something that he liked within you. He also thought that you were unique to be part of our family so don't belittle yourself because you are more special than you think. Join our crew and become strong alongside us gaining experience along the way and if I'm honest you seem like you would fit perfectly with us as our little brother," said Marco sincerely trying to show Ace that he truly believed what he was saying.

Ace just sat there shocked that Marco had said all those things to a person like him despite all of the things that he had done they still insisted that he join the crew.

 _"Maybe I should stay here. I feel like I'm going to regret it if I say no to his offer. Despite pushing them away several times they didn't give up. I also don't want to break my promise with Luffy since we decided to live without regrets. But what if they find out about my heritage? Will they hate me? Abandon me? No, they wouldn't do that would they? I'm going to give them a chance at least for now," thought Ace beginning to tear up by what Marco had said._

Ace kept his hat down not wanting Marco to see him cry his anger burned out by the conversation. The tears began to fall and his shoulders started to shake but he didn't make any sound while crying. He was aware that Marco knew he was crying since his shoulders were shaking being an obvious sign.

Marco having noticed that Ace was crying said, "It's okay to cry Ace. There is no shame in crying tears when you are overwhelmed with emotions."

Marco gets off the railing and sits next to Ace who is still crying and slings an arm over his shoulder then bringing Ace into a kind of side hug. He feels Ace tense but Ace slowly starts to relax and calm down.

"Do you feel better now?" asked Marco nonchalantly acting as if Ace hadn't just broke down right now and for that he was grateful.

It takes Ace a while to respond becaue he is still trying to compose himself not trusting himself to speak without his voice quivering. But he was able to answer Marco's question after a few minutes, "Yes, thank you for helping me."

This is when Marco saw that he had helped Ace make a decision and instantly got the feeling that Ace was going to join their crazy family. He smirked and got up holding his hand out to Ace to help him up. Ace accepted Marco's hand and that's when Marco said, "Welcome to the family little brother," Ace saw that Marco had a soft smile and so he did what no one from the Whitebeard crew had seen him do and that was to smile a genuine and happy smile.

 _"Maybe I can trust them and become part of their large family after all," thought Ace._

End of Flashback

End of Chapter 2

End Note

Thank you to all the people who favorited or followed or reviewed on my story I appreciate it very much. I have decided that I will be updating this story every Tuesday and Friday but if I don't update on these days then that just means that I will be updating on a different day sorry for the inconveniences. But I will be releasing 2 chapters every week unless something bad happens to me. I do hope that you liked the new chapter and sorry for any grammar mistakes that I might have made.

Snowflake out! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Hi this is Snowflake back for another chapter. I would like to apologize for not updating as frequently as I said I would but I made the mistake of not realizing that finals for me were just around the corner for me so I have been busy. I also don't know when I will get back on schedule so I don't know if I will be able to update this story but I will try. So here's the third chapter of this story. Sorry for any grammar mistakes and I apologize for any inconveniences.

This will be the normal letter for the story.

 _But if a character_ _is thinking about something it will be in this writing_.

Previously

 _"Maybe I can trust them and become part of their large family," thought Ace._

Chapter 3

Present Time

"Hard to believe that only happened a little over a month ago," stated Thatch. Marco had told him about this conversation and he still found Ace's reaction to be a bit confusing.

"I know what you mean it seems like he has been with us much longer because of how well he gets along with the others," says Marco with a bit of fondness since Ace was able to adapt to his surroundings quite quickly.

"I agree with you there but it was shocking to find out that he isn't moody and angry like we thought but that he is actually playful and when he wants to be polite," said Thatch still a little surprised by the 180 that Ace's personality took.

"There is something that bothered me about that conversation that we had though and it was that Ace looked so tired and immensely sad," said Marco concerned about what Ace had to go through to be able to have such a sad and tired look in his eyes. That look just didn't suit Ace in Marco's opinion especially because it made Ace look far older than he actually was and Marco thought that that look on Ace was wrong he should be carefree and happy.

"Aye, I noticed the same thing but maybe its got to do with something in his past considering that he hasn't told us much about his childhood," said Thatch thinking that that might be the case but he did find it weird that Ace held so much sadness and exhaustion within himself.

"Well whatever, he can choose to tell us when he wants to since we don't tend to pry into people's lives," said Marco getting off of the topic about his conversation with Ace.

"That's true, he would probably get nervous or scared if we asked him directly anyways," said Thatch and then suddenly sneezing just then noticing how cold it actually was.

"Go change Thatch, don't want to catch a cold and end up in the infirmary like last time," Marco told Thatch since last time things didn't end well.

Thatch paled remembering how the witch had treated him last time he was in the infirmary. "Okay I'm leaving, I'm leaving," said Thatch obediently following what Marco had told him to do.

 _"I don't get why he is so scared of Whiskey even going as far as to call her a witch. Perhaps it is because last time he got sick Whiskey handcuffed him to the bed so he wouldn't do something stupid. Maybe also because she almost killed him with haki when she found out that he had broken out of the handcuffs and was in the kitchen cooking when he wasn't suppose to since he was sick. Then there's the fact that she dragged him into a room with just him and her. He seemed so pale when he came out wonder what happened," thought Marco and realizing that Thatch had plenty of reasons to be frightened of Whiskey._

Time Skip (3 days)

It was the afternoon and most people were outside to feel the nice breeze or inside their rooms doing their own personal things. But as for Ace he was calmly just sitting on the ship's railing seeming to enjoy himself in the atmosphere. Marco and Thatch decide to go and talk to him since he seem to enjoy their company.

"Heya Ace, what'cha thinking about?" askec Thatch starting up the conversation.

"Nothing much just wondering why you're cooking up a feast to feed an entire island full of people," said Ace thinking about the reasons why Thatch would cook so much food but as he looked around he coild see that decorations were being put up.

"Oh, no one has told you?" asked a surprised Thatch thinking that everybody already knew what was going to happen.

"Told me what?" questioned a curious Ace trying to remember if someone had told him about this event but coning up with nothing.

"It's going to be New Years in a week that's what so we're going to have a party like we do every year," said Thatch shocked that Ace hadn't known how close they were to New Years.

Ace's mood quickly darkened but he quickly put on a mask of indifference so Thatch and Marco wouldn't notice. Ace looked at Thatch's and Marco's faces and saw that their expressions hadn't changed so he assumed that they hadn't noticed. But he was very wrong theh had both noticed Ace's mood change but decided against commenting about it so instead they gave each other a look that said that they would talk later. They continued to talk about the party and other things until Ace left to his room saying that he was tired.

That's when they decided that they needed to have a private conversation so they went to Marco's room to talk. Marco sat on his bed and Thatch sat on a chair that Marco had in his room since that chair was for when he had to sit at his desk and do paperwork. There was silence for a few minutes until Thatch took it upon himself to start since he was the social butterfly between the both of them.

"That's not normal Marco. Did you sense how Ace's mood went from calm and content to sad and depressed once I mentioned New Years," exclaimed Thatch concerned for their little brother since he hasn't been like this since he arrived on the ship.

"Calm down Thatch. Yes I did notice but he probably has a reason for being so sad and depressed about New Years," said Marco trying to calm down Thatch to stop him from yelling. But he would be lying if he said that he wasn't concerned about Ace's reaction to the holiday.

"But... But... that kind of sadness and depression isn't normal or healthy Marco," said Thatch more calmly but still very worried.

 _"And I thought I was the mother hen," thought Marco amused by Thatch's reaction but held a serious face since this conversation was important._

"I know but why don't we try talking to him but don't force him you know we aren't like that so just wait patiently until he talks and if he doesn't then don't make him talk or pressure him to say anything," said Marco not wanting to frighten Ace.

Six days have gone by and Thatch and Marco weren't able to talk to Ace because he was talking to somebody else or was busy. But they didn't give up because they both knew that they had to talk to Ace or at least be there for him and they got their chance at night since both of them were still awake. They both saw that somebody was in the crows nest so they decided to see who it was but were surprised to see that it was Ace. Ace hadn't seem to notice them yet but they soon approached him.

End of Chapter 3

End Note

Thank you for the wonderful reviews that you have given my story and thank you as well for favoriting and following this story. I am sorry again that I won't be able to update as often as I woukd like to but I will try my best. I might also start another story called _Music Gives Friends_ and of course it will be One piece related but we will see. Thank you again for all the support and I will see you in Chapter 4.

Snowflake out! XD


End file.
